untitled
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: kira gets a visitor late at night and the visitor is confused. R&r pls!


I don't own power rangers. But I do own Shaun, Paul, Caitlin, Penny, Callie and Ashleigh

CONNER'S POV

I might as well tell you from the beginning the reason I am standing on the door step of Kira Ford's house at 2.30 in the morning. You see just when I started getting feelings for her, kira's parents got a divorce causing her dad to take custody over her and putting her into an all girl's catholic school. Meaning she left Reefside and her friends, when she told us in Hayley's we were all gutted, I mean we have been friends since we became the rangers and we have been inseparable as a group ever since.

We haven't heard much from her though because she has been busy, the only time we ever see nowadays is when we go out to fight other than that she is hanging out with friends from school. When we do see her it is always brief cos Kira has another commitment. I wonder what is, she always talks about the friends she hangs around with, and their names I think are Caitlin, Penny, Callie and Ashleigh, but the way she goes about them seems like she has known them for ages.

So I am here tonight to tell her how much I really care for her and ask her on a date. The time of the visit is because I know for a fact she is in as well as the fact she happened to mention on our very short phone call her dad has gone away for the week for business, so I don't have to worry about being caught by any parents. Little did I know that Kira is the youngest of three and both her older brothers were home for a week before going back to war, since they are in the army ( obvious I know but I had to put it in just in case.)

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW.

Ring...

Shaun went to answer the door, and was cursing heavily because who ever was on the other side of the door was going to get an ear full. "I'm coming," he screamed

As the door opened a very confused looking Conner stood because he was expecting Kira not this boy or man, not sure on his age.

"I..Is k..k..Kira here?" he stuttered a bit scared of the person in front of him

"Who the hell are u and why are you asking for my sister?"

"I'm C...C..Conner and I am a friend of Kira's." He answered

"Hey Shaun who is it?" came a voice from the lining room

"Oh someone for Kira," replied Shaun

"Who?"

"What's your name again kid?" Shaun asked turning to Conner

"Conner"

"The boy our little sister obsesses about every time we see her,"

Is that true, does she really? Conner kept thinking while standing there listening to the conversation. Then Conner saw the guy walk to the stairs and scream, "hey goldilocks, you have a visitor," before walking back to the door he went into the lounge and got his drink, " she should be done in like a couple of minutes, do you want to come in and wait?"

Conner accepted and followed Shaun into the house to wait for Kira.

SHAUN'S POINT OF VIEW

I know I said I was going to give who ever it was a ear full but when learnt who it was I just couldn't if I wanted my little sister to still keep talking to me, if did then I would definitely get it the last time I pissed her off was when I 14 and she was 11 she gave both me and Paul the silent treatment for three months, just for stuffing a custard pie in her face on the morning of her birthday, she was mega pissed at us I guess she can't handle Paul and myself are the jokers in our family. I think it is the main reason she took up writing songs because she was so mad she needed something to suppress her anger and this was the only way.

Stupid me just had to tell Paul that the person at the door just happens to be the person she obsesses about, well I probably woke her friends up now because I screamed to her that she has a visitor and she is kinda hosting a sleepover for her best friends, friends she has known from the age of 2 may I just add.

KIRA'S POINT OF VIEW

Great just as I get to sleep, Shaun screams I have a visitor, wonder who it is. Anywho I must get down there before the girl's wake up and follow me down. As I look at the clock in the hallway I notice it is around 2.30 in the morning. As I walk into the living room I see who it is and the next thing I know I see black.

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW

Kira walked into the room and just as she saw Conner she fainted, all three in the room ran to her but luckily Conner caught her before she hit the floor. Shaun and Paul kinda backed off once they saw this teen had caught their baby sister, a few minutes later kira woke up and simply looked into Conner's eyes.

"Hey," Conner said, corny Conner corny he thought to himself.

"Hey," she said back "what are you doing here?

"I need to talk to you, and knew that this was the best time to catch you,"

"Oh right,"

Kira got up from where she was lying and went to get herself something to drink, she couldn't believe that he was here and she had just fainted because of two reasons, the first she hadn't seen Conner in ages and the second is she was having a dream about the red ranger and couldn't believe that was the reason why she was woken from her dream about him to talk to well him. Looking behind her she noticed Conner had followed her into the kitchen.

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"Oh, w.. w..well, I came here t..t..to ask you if you wanted to w..w..well, to well.."

"Spit it out please,"

"Fine would you go out on a date with me?"

Before Conner knew it, Kira had reached up and kissed Conner on the lips, what felt like hours was only five minutes before I saw Eric's girlfriend walk into the room.

"Ashleigh?" I ask as I pull away from Kira.

"Conner?"


End file.
